


Captain flowers you

by MakBarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Forceful Reader., Honeymoon, Just Married, Loss of Virginity, Nervous Sex, Scared Steve, Virgin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakBarnes/pseuds/MakBarnes





	Captain flowers you

"Good morning, my Princess." You loved it when Steve called you that and you feel his press his soft lips against the side of your neck.  
"Starting off early are we?" You expected Steve to consummate your marriage the first night but the closet thing you two did was make out passionately, anytime it got close to having sex he stopped. You knew Steve was a virgin but not this big of one.  
"Are you hungry?" You nod your head in agreement. Steve gets up and looks at a stack of restaurant brochures and holds up a Pizza East and a Yen Sushi popular menu.  
"Which one?" You sit up out of bed and point at the Pizza menu. Steve smiled and picked up his cellphone to call and place an order. While Steve was on the phone you look at your red suitcase in excitement.  
"Want to come with me?" Steve slipped on some jeans paired with a coral blue t-shirt.  
"I will be fine here. You go." Steve climbs on the bed and kisses you passionately before leaving.  
"I will be back in thirty minutes." Steve closes the door to the cottage Steve had rented for your honeymoon and you quickly jump out of bed. You kneel down on the floor and unzipped the red suitcase. Under a few random pieces of clothing there was a scarlet red corset with a pair of black lace underwear. You were done waiting for Steve to make a move and this was going to help you. You take out a small purple makeup bag and disappear into the bathroom of the cottage. As you look into the mirror you mess up your hair a little and take out your clear lip gloss that tasted like mango which was Steve’s favorite. You dab on a pinch of red color to match your lingerie and began to get dressed. The corset snapped up in the front with black buttons. You slip on the underwear and look at yourself in the mirror. The corset hugged your slim waist and the black lace that accented the corset made you look curvier. You look at yourself up and down and your hand started to tremble from nervousness. You bend down and pick up a pair of black and red stiletto heels with little square golden studs placed on the back side of the heel and all the way down. You slip them on your feet and take one last look in the mirror. As you kick the suitcase back under the bed you hear Steve start to open the door and quickly rush into the bathroom with your white robe.  
“Hey back so soon?” You walk out of the bathroom with the robe over your lingerie. Steve sets the pizza box down on the small table that was near the door as you walk over to him. Steve gingerly kisses you and licks his lips.  
“Mango, my favorite.” Steve kisses you once more and pulls you close. He feels the corset you have on underneath and begins to untie the robe but you stop him backing up to the front of the bed. Steve is curious and forgets the pizza.  
“What are you doing, Princess?” You look down at the loose knot you tied in the robe to keep it closed and Steve begins to untie it. Steve unknots the last little loop in the robe and lets it fall. You bite your lip in excitement of Steve’s response as he opens the robe. Steve looks up at you, his icy blue eyes that you adore so much are alert and you can sense some nervousness in him. You take off the rest of the robe and kiss Steve passionately attempting to calm him down. You feel Steve wrap his arms around you and you move him to sit on the edge of the bed. As Steve sits down you straddle his pelvic area not breaking the kiss. As Steve holds you close you pull off the heels and they fall to the floor. Steve picks you up and lays you down on the bed kissing your neck and caressing the side of your body. Steve was hesitant to go any further so you decided to reassure him.  
“Just sit back and let me help you.” You move him to stand up in front of the bed while you get on your knees. You unbutton his jeans and slide them down by his ankles while you look up at him seductively. Your green eyes brighten as you kiss the lining of Steve’s plaid blue boxers and you can feel his bulge against your chin. Steve moves your sleek black hair out of your face and you slowly pull down Steve’s boxers to expose his already hard cock.  
“That was supposed to be my job.” You took a deep breath while taking his hard cock in your hand, squeezing h at the base, rolling your wrist and slipping your hand up his cock and down again. Steve chewed his lip, and you could sense his breathing getting heavier. Steve gasps a little breathlessly even as you lean forward and suck just the very tip of his dick. Steve watches, and the sight of it makes him groan, dizzy, and that’s nothing on the feeling. Your mouth is warm and wet and tentative, and Steve can feel your tongue swipe awkwardly against him as you take more of his dick in. Steve concentrates very hard on not moving, on not bucking his hips up even a little. He doesn’t want to make you choke, he . . . really doesn’t want that. You look up at him as if wondering how you’re doing, and Steve moans, because you looking up at him with that question in his eyes while his dick is in his mouth is so ridiculously hot and—and. “Oh, God,{your name}” he says out loud, his voice a hoarse, breathless moan, and apparently that’s what you want to hear, because your eyes shift down, back to Steve’s cock between your lips. You suck a little, experimentally, and Steve has offhand, scattered thoughts about how bad he wants to be inside of you at the moment. His body feels hot against his own skin, after all, too hot, and—his fists clench with the effort of not jerking forward into your mouth, and you are sucking more of him in—too much, you can feel yourself about to choke in a second, and Steve tugs at the back of your head, pulling you off his cock even though losing that slick warmth around him makes him ache, makes him curl his free hand into a shaking fist just to give him the strength to do it. Steve picks you up around your hips and puts you on the bed; he goes into his bag and takes out a little green colored tube.  
“Ready?” You bite your lip in anticipation as Steve gets closer and closer to the bed. He hovers over you kissing you and is slowly unbuttoning your corset leaving you in nothing but your underwear. Steve looks into your deep green eyes and kisses in a straight line down your body. You let out a few deep breaths as Steve takes off your panties using his teeth and you can feel his nose gently running down you. Steve squirts a little of the clear liquid into his hand and rubs most of it on his cock, and puts the remaining on you. Steve gently parts your legs and looks at you nervously.  
“Go ahead Stevie.” You close your eyes and prepare for your husband to enter you. Steve gently slips his cock into you and gives you several strokes making you moan quietly. Sliding into feels like coming home. Steve’s body takes over, a few deep thrusts, before he gets control of himself. He wants a ride, a long slow ride, and he wants to see your face. Steve kisses your cheek, while moving his hands to under your head. As he wraps his arms around you and you tighten against him, he slides in deep, too deep from the flinch of pain he kisses away, murmuring his apologies to you. Steve watches you carefully, as he moves. He finds it after several strokes, the angle that turns your expression slack and blissful, and he keeps at it. Rolling hips, slow thrusts, and slower withdrawals. You’re shaking in his arms, under him, chattering his name until he captures your lips and steals your breath. You are weak and warm and liquid beneath him, a vice around him. You stroke his back, his shoulders, running your fingers through his soft blonde hair with your French nails.  
"Cum inside me," You murmur as you clench around him, down low, and he groans.  
"Cum inside me, Steve. Cum for me." He can't. He can't resist that, wouldn't know how to try. Steve moans against your neck and slides in, cumming, hot and so fast it nearly hurts, but welcoming, warm, wrapped around him, stroking his hair, his back, kissing his face. Steve should move, he knows he should, he's heavy. But you’re in no hurry; your wrapped legs around him haven't eased at all. Steve kisses you and sets you down on the bed. Steve lays down next to you, your body in his embrace. The heat is pouring of off the two of you.  
"Let's do that again. Let's do a lot of that." You chuckle at Steve’s remark and he kisses your neck one last time.  
“I love you.” You manage to mutter that out before the power of sleep falls over you.  
“I love you, princess.” Steve and you sleep in each other’s naked embrace not wanting to return home anytime soon.


End file.
